3600 Seconds at the Speed of Light
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: "Kalau kau hanya punya waktu 3600 detik bersamaku, apa yang kau inginkan?" I wish he never say that, but... 1K word. Chara death inside, beware! (c) Kuroko no Basket & 3600 detik is not mine. Typo and many more.


Midorima Shintarou, duapuluh lima tahun, masih setia dengan ramalan Oha Asa tiap harinya (yang hari ini menunjukkan Love Charm sebagai barang keberuntungannya). Tangannya berkutat dengan sebuket besar bunga Carnation, Lily, dan bunga kecil menarik lainnya. Kakinya melangkah ringan sembari dirinya memasuki Rumah Sakit tersohor di Tokyo. Udara dingin dipenghujung musim gugur pekat terasa, namun ia memilih untuk acuh, dan tetap menjalankan rutinitas rutinnya.

Ada senyum yang dilontarkan pada perawat wanita yang biasa menyapanya disepanjang koridor ia berjalan, sebagian dari mereka menyemangati, ada pula yang membisu dengan wajah prihatin. Sampai irisnya tertuju pada pohon gingko dihalam rumah sakit, satu yang tumbuh bersebelahan dengan jendela tempat ia berdiam. Ia baru sadar, bahwa pohon gingko tersebut daunnya mulai ranggas, pertanda musim dingin mulai menyapa.

"Tidak biasanya, kau mampir," sebuah sapaan singkat memecah konsentrasinya, membuat ia menoleh cepat pada sosok lain. Yang membuat dahinya mengerenyit samar.

"Memang biasanya, bagaimana?" iris senada zamrud itu bergulir kearah lawan bicaranya, dengan jas rapi dan stetoskop tergantung dilehernya. Beda sekali penampilannya dengan yang ia ingan sembilan-sepuluh tahun silam.

"Biasanya kan, kau berjalan lurus, sampai kadang mengacuhkanku ketika kupanggil," sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Ryouta Kise hanya mengangkat bahu sambil meringis menanggapinya. Kilat sedih terpantul dalam iris keemasannya kala ia menatap rangkaian bunga yang lebih spesial dari hari biasanya. Untuknya, selama tiga tahun bekerja sebagai dokter, mereka yang gigih terhadap sanak yang tak kunjung sadar itu langka, jarang, tapi menyedihkan juga untuk diungkit.

"Midorima—" jeda dalam nafas Kise kala ia menghela nafas berat, menatap Midorima. "—masih keras kepala?"

"Ini bukan keras kepala, sih, lebih tepatnya harapan," senyum amat samar terlihat dibalik syal hijau lumutnya yang dimainkan bayu senja.

"Susah memang, menggoyahkanmu," ia terkekeh, mengambil langkah menjauh. "Kuharap ini bukan yang terakhir," sosoknya berlalu, meninggalkan Shintarou Midorima yang tersenyum hampa pada hela gingko yang menjatuhi telapak tangannya.

—O0O—

—_0 detik_

"Maaf, aku telat," ia menutup pelan pintu dibelakangnya, menimbulkan derit yang menggema diruangan serba putih nan hening. Dimana seorang laki-laki lain, dengan damai, tertidur disatu-satunya ranjang yang ada, disinari sinar senja yang menembus tirai jendela. Surai legamnya khas, kulit pucatnya yang biasa dihiasi rona lembut merah jambu, dan ekspresi tenang disetiap hembusan nafas. Tak ada balasan, Midorima menarik kursi dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disamping Takao berbaring, sesaat merenungi parasnya.

"Kata dokter, hari ini mungkin yang terakhir," ia memutar pandangannya, pada rangkaian bunga diatas meja, yang bahkan belum sempat ia sentuh sejak menaruhnya disana.

"Kau pikir, benar? Kuharap tidak,"

…

"Hey Takao," ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Dulu kau pernah berkata;

'_kalau waktu ku tinggal 3600 detik, kau mau apa, untuk yang terakhir'_

Dulu aku harap itu tidak pernah terjadi—"

Tapi…

_"Sudah terlambat ya?"_

—O0O—

—_600 detik_

"Dulu, lucu kalau mendengar komentarmu soal kebiasaanku membawa hal-hal aneh karena ramalan Oha Asa," ia merogoh sakunya, gantungan berujung love-charm yang terkenal dikalangan anak muda, yang entah bagaimana bisa didapatkannya. Senyum tipis tergantung, sebuah hal yang aneh jika kau melihat Shintarou Midorima yang biasa berwajah tanpa ekspresi. Jemarinya bertaut dengan milik sang kekasih, sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar kedalam relung lubuknya.

Sepi ruangan merasuk dalam pikiran, bayang-bayang memori dalam ingatan yang tidak pernah mengkhianatinya, soal saat-saat mereka bersama. Hal-hal aneh yang mereka lakukan, membuatnya mengeratkan genggaman. Satu hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan adalah perasaan hati, mungkin Midorima memang manusia, tapi mungkin dialah satu-satunya yang tak mengerti bagaimana hati manusia bekerja.

Namun yang jelas ia tahu, memori bersama seorang Takao Kazunari susah untuk hilang, bekasnya masih sering membuat Midorima Shintarou terisak dalam tangisnya sendiri.

Dan ketika dirinya merasuk dalam memori senja, waktu berjalan.

—O0O—

—_1800 detik_

"Waktu masih menjadi freshman di klub basket, kau itu berisik, bukan ceria, tapi berisik," ia tertawa hampa, sembari membawa dirinya sendiri meraih rangkaian bunga diatas meja, menyusunnya dalam vas porselen kebiruan yang telah kosong selama tiga hari. Midorima memang bukan karakter yang artistik untuk semua hal, namun dalam urusan memilih bunga, ia tahu Takao akan senang jika tahu Midorima membawakannya Carnation. Jemarinya sibuk merangkai, selagi monolognya berlanjut, yang sesekali hanya dibalas bunyi kecil dari mesin penopang hidup kekasihnya, Kazunari Takao. Setelah hal rutin yang biasa ia lakukan tiap seminggu minimal tiga kali, setiap ia menyibak surai kelam Takao, selalu ada rentetan kalimat yang tak dapat dilanjutkannya. Tertahan oleh bulir bening diujung pelupuk matanya.

"Aku selalu dimarahi ketika orang mengatakan aku memperalatmu," untuk semua keegoisan yang dia lakukan, dan kebodohan setiap ia kesal dan memarahi pemuda Kazunari itu, ia sungguh minta maaf. Ketika ia kesal, Takao, ketika ia senang, Takao, ketika ia sedih, Takao. Untuk semua kebodohannya menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Takao sampai saat ini, dia baru sadar.

Ia baru sadar mengapa hati itu susah dicari.

"Padahal aku tidak, aku hanya mau dekat denganmu; setidaknya, itu yang ingin kukatakan saat itu,"

Dan titik air mata itu jatuh.

—O0O—

—_2700 detik_

"Terima kasih, —ah? Tidak, tidak perlu," gemeretuk giginya ketika ia mengembalikan gagang telepon itu ketempatnya semula. Tanpa bergeming, ia beralih menatap Takao yang masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sadar. Tentu tidak semudah itu, setahun ia habiskan disamping Takao. Ketika bunga pertama mekar dimusim semi, ia menceritakannya, ketika salju pertama turun, ia berceloteh tentang itu, ketika ia berkata Aomine Daiki, sahabatnya ketika SMP sudah menikah, dengan panjang lebar ia bercerita. Bahkan setahun tanpa balasan, Midorima Shintarou masih kuat.

"Itu tadi, dokter," ia berjalan keujung kamar, dimana sebelumnya ia meletakkan porselen berisi rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa. "Ia berkata bahwa mungkin mereka akan memindahkanmu kekamar yang lebih— entahlah, mewah dari ini? Lebih banyak peralatan?" Ia acuh pada suara ponselnya sendiri yang berbunyi sedari tadi, lengannya menumpu vas selagi ia memindahkannya ke meja kecil disamping ranjang rekan satu SMA nya dulu.

Yang sekarang sudah lebih dari rekan.

—O0O—

Baginya, perhatian Takao itu berlebihan. Dan kadang ia berpikir bahwa tindakan pemuda tersebut memang berlebihan, bayangkan saja, orang mana yang rela mengayuh sepeda selagi Shintarou duduk tenang membaca buku? Hanya Takao. Ketika yang lain menempuh jalannya masing-masing menuju tujuan, hanya Kazunari yang mengejarnya dan merelakan tawaran bersekolah diuniversitas terkenal, hanya untuk dirinya. Orang berkata itu namanya cinta sejati, namun Midorima tidak mengerti cinta.

Yang ia tahu, Takao Kazunari begitu sayang pada dirinya.

"Kalau kau sudah bangun, aku mau kau dan aku berunding soal rumah," ia tertawa pelan, sebuah tawa penuh makna yang seolah memakan habis gundah dalam hatinya.

"Aku ingin membeli rumah yang agak besar," ia melanjutkan, masih dalam nada yang sama. Duduk disamping Takao selagi ia memainkan helai legam milik sang kekasih. Sesekali mengusap ujung pelupuk mata yang nampaknya berat, namun tak ada yang bisa menetes mengaliri pipi, hanya sakit rasanya. Amat sakit.

"Yang setidaknya cukup untuk kita," _kita_, sebuah kata spesial yang mendefiniskan dua orang dalam satu kata, yang mendefinisikan Midorima Shintarou yang ingin selalu bersama Takao Kazunari dalam sisa hayatnya. Yang mengatakan bahwa Midorima menyesal membiarkan Takao pergi hari itu, dan merutuk dirinya sendiri karena kecelakaan yang menimpa sosok tersayangnya.

—_3300 detik._

"Kalau waktu itu aku sempat mendengarkan keegoisanmu untuk yang pertama, mungkin tidak begini jadinya,"

_Kalau, dulu._

_._

—_3420 detik._

"Aku menyesal karena menutup hati,"

_Padahal hanya kau yang bisa menghangatkan hatiku._

_._

—_3480 detik._

"Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi kalau aku ingin kau mendampingiku sampai seterusnya, akankah kau berkata ya? Atau mungkin kau punya orang lain yang kau sayang?"

_Atau aku yang kau tunggu selama ini?_

_Yang membuatmu berkorban, sampai nyawa, siapa?_

_Aku?_

_Kenapa harus aku?_

.

.

.

"Aku mau kau kembali Takao,"

.

—_3600 detik._

_._

"Aku cinta padamu,"

—_PIIIIIP_

—FIN?


End file.
